Souffrance
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: Hermione tente de se suicider mais Drago la sauve. Commence alors pour elle un combat contre les tortures qu'elle subit d'Harry et de Ron.A coupler avec Analyse, extraction et mise en équation. LE RATED N'EST PAS LA POUR RIEN, séance de viol donc ASA!
1. Chapter 1

**_Je dédie cette fanfiction à toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées et qui ont été victimes de harcèlement sexuel, de viol ou d'attouchements_**Voilà, c'est encore moi! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic sera finie! ( pas comme les deux autres... Bref!)

Je reviens pour poster une autre version d'_analyse, extraction et mise en équation_, celle du point de vue d'Hermione.

Etant trop longue pour en faire un O.S, j'en fait un twoshot. Et, comme elle est déjà écrite et finie, je posterais **dès que j'aurais six reviews!**

En tous cas, Merci pour les reviews d'_analyse, extraction et mise en équation _pour ceux qui l'on lue, et vous pouvez toujours aller la lire si vous le voulez!

Bref, passons au **disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à JK Rowling.

**Résumé**: Hermione tente de se suicider mais Drago la sauve. Commence alors pour elle un combat contre les tortures qu'elle subit d'Harry et de Ron. /!\ Fic crue avec viol, ASA=âmes sensibles s'abstenir/!\

**Attention:** il y aura un viol dans le prochain chapitre donc, encore une fois, ASA! J'encadrerai le passage pour que les âmes sensibles puissent ne pas le lire!

* * *

**_Je dédie cette fanfiction à toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées et qui ont été victimes de harcèlement sexuel, de viol ou d'attouchements_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et juge de mon travail ( **n'oubliez pas les reviews ou il n'y aura pas de suite! **(au moins six, allez, c'est faisable!) )

* * *

Elle montait les escaliers sans les voir, le regard embué par les larmes. Ils avaient recommencé. Ils l'avaient encore blessée.

Elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, se rattrapant de justesse.

Sans réfléchir, elle atteignit la salle de divination. Un endroit qu'elle détestait pour quelqu'un qu'elle détestait. Elle-même.

Ils l'avaient encore meurtrie, encore. Une fois de plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne tenait plus, il _fallait_ qu'elle disparaisse. Elle _devait_ disparaître, elle voulait que cela s'arrête.

Disparaître… Pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, pour ne plus avoir à affronter cette existence, ne plus avoir à jouer un rôle – un rôle imposé par ses deux tortionnaires, mais qu'elle devait impérativement jouer, sous peine qu'ils ne sévissent plus encore.

Pendant qu'elle ruminait sa haine contre eux, elle posa la lame de rasoir dans le pli de son coude, l'y enfonça et la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la base de sa main.

La douleur se répandit. Elle la savoura, ses larmes ne cessant de dévaler joues. La douleur prenait peu à peu possession de chaque partie de son corps. Elle n'était plus que douleur, son corps n'était que douleur, son esprit n'était que douleur… Une douleur pourtant salvatrice.

A chaque nouvelle goutte de sang versé, elle sentait la vie s'échapper d'elle. Et elle aimait cette douce sensation, cette sensation de partir, planer…

Pourtant, ils auraient pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils recommencé ? Encore ? Inlassablement ? Comme si c'était un jeu – un jeu des plus malsains.

- Pourquoi, demandait-elle. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi encore ? Je vous hais!

Elle se leva et laissa la lame tomber au bas de la tour, pensant qu'elle allait enfin pourvoir être libre… Dans la mort. Loin d'_eux _; eux ses tortionnaires, eux ces enfoirés qui l'avaient faite souffrir sans aucun remord.

Elle se laissa glisser sous la fenêtre, regardant son sang et sa vie s'échapper de son bras.

Peu à peu, elle se sentait partir et regretta que cela n'aille pas plus vite. Après quelques instants, elle s'écroula, perdant le peu de conscience qu'elle avait de ce qui l'entourait.

Elle sentit des mains lui prendre le visage.

-Hé ! Hé, répond-moi ! Tu m'entends ?

-Laisse-moi… Je veux mourir…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de mourir ! Reste avec moi ! Hé ! Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi !

Elle se laissa partir pour ne plus revenir. Jamais. Elle avait _enfin_ réussi à quitter ce monde.

.

Elle reprit lentement conscience. Très lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Toujours aussi lentement, ses pupilles s'habituèrent à la pénombre ambiante. La panique monta en elle lorsqu'elle aperçu les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel. Elle commença à pleurer. _Quelqu'un _l'avait sauvée, _quelqu'un_ l'avait soignée et ce _quelqu'un _ allait payer pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. De la sienne.

Pomfresh passa la porte, et s'approcha d'elle.

-Miss Granger, je suis contente de vous revoir parmi nous.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, lui faisant vivement comprendre qu'elle la détestait pour ce qu'elle avait fait – la sauver.

-Miss Granger, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, lui répondit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle pensa ironiquement qu'elle battait Rogue de loin en cet instant. Elle n'était plus que haine – de cette haine qui peut se lire sur chaque pore de votre peau, que chaque trait de votre visage et qui glace les sangs lorsque l'on vous regarde dans les yeux. De la haine à l'état pur.

Pomfresh saisit un pot d'onguent sur la table de chevet à côté du lit d'Hermione.

-Je vais vous en appliquer sur le bras, ça fera disparaître la cicatrice.

Hermione se saisit du pot et rétorqua, haineuse.

-Je peux le faire moi-même, merci.

L'infirmière hocha les épaules et s'en fut, laissant la rouge et or seule face au pot d'onguent. Elle ne tarda pas à s'effondrer en pleurs dans les draps, serrant celui meurtri de toutes ses forces, comme pour le broyer, pour le punir de ne pas avoir pu verser tout son sang assez vite.

Pendant dix minutes, elle pleura sans discontinuer puis s'endormi en serrant contre elle le petit pot.

Elle ne dormit pas longtemps mais cru bien avoir dormi toute la journée lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux : le ciel était rouge.

En l'attendant remuer, l'infirmière sortit de son bureau et s'enquit de son état. Comme elle affirmait bien se porter, l'infirmière la laissa sortir après qu'elle eut appliqué de l'onguent sur sa cicatrice encore rouge.

Hermione retourna donc dans la tour de sa maison et se prépara pour aller en cours. Elle se lava, s'habilla et prit un livre qu'elle lut en attendant Harry et Ron dans la salle commune.

Ces deux derniers ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de bonjour tandis que Ron l'embrassait sur les lèvres. Ces deux baisers la répugnèrent mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et leur sourit. Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Ils s'installèrent au milieu de leur « bande ». Elle sentait le regard de Malefoy posé sur elle mais ne s'en occupa pas et joua une fois de plus son rôle à la perfection.

Dés qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle pour se rendre dans les cachots où avait lieu leur double cours de potion avec ces _chers_ Serpentards.

Malefoy les fixa du regard en les voyant arriver. Ce qui fit vivement réagir Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Malefoy ? Moi qui pensais que ma cicatrice ne t'impressionnait pas, l'invectiva Harry alors que Drago le regardais fixement.

-La ferme Potter.

-Que de répartie ! Voilà _enfin_ la grande classe des Malefoy !

-Potter, tu la fermes !

-Drago, laisse-tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Mais c'est qu'il parle bien le petit toutou de Malefoy ! Bravo Zabini, tu fais des progrès, c'est bien.

-Blaise, on se calme, il n'en vaut pas la peine, rappela Drago avec son éternel sourire narquois.

-Dit-il avec un grand sourire, répondit Blaise entre ses dents.

La susnommée Pansy attrapa Blaise par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser.

-Il faut croire que le pékinois s'est trouvé un gorille, s'étonna faussement Ron.

-Il faut croire que le traitre à son sang s'est trouvé une sang-de-bourbe, fit mine de s'étonner Drago à son tour.

-La ferme Malefoy ! Je t'interdis d'insulter Hermione, s'insurgea Ron.

-Et moi, je t'interdis d'insulter Blaise et Pansy.

-Et pourquoi ? De toute façon, tout le monde sait qu'ils ne font ça que pour la baise !

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es impuissant que tout le monde doit te demander une autorisation pour une _bonne_ partie de jambes en l'air. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne dois pas connaître…

-Je te signale, Malefoy, que je suis bien meilleur que toi au lit ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas baiser que personne ne sait se servir de sa queue !

-150 points en moins pour Gryffondor et un mois de retenues entier pour monsieur Weasley.

-Mais, monsieur, tout est de sa faute !

-Je ne veux rien entendre monsieur Weasley. Entrez en cours et contentez-vous de ne pas faire exploser votre chaudron.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent, Hermione suivant machinalement le mouvement. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle – à savoir avec Ron et Harry qui ne tardèrent pas à se manifester ; Harry en lui caressant la cuisse et Ron en lui faisant du pied sous la table. Elle ne laissa rien transparaitre de sa répulsion et de son envie de disparaître, comme elle le faisait depuis maintenant trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps…

Le cours passa, puis une semaine et une deuxième, et les deux garçons semblaient sexuellement insatiables : ils le prenaient de plus en plus, parfois entre deux cours, sans lui demander son avis, lui ayant ordonné de ne rien porter sous sa jupe. Ce qu'elle faisait. A chaque fois, elle ne pleurait pas, ne disait rien et se contentait d'encaisser sans broncher. Elle aurait voulu les tuer, tous les deux, qu'ils disparaissent, mas cela aurait signé la condamnation du monde alors elle s'était résignée.

Chaque soir, pourtant, ils lui laissaient une pause, le temps qu'elle fasse sa ronde avec son homologue préfet-en-chef, à savoir, Drago Malefoy. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs sombres du château, côte à côte, baguettes levées.

-Dis Granger, c'est quoi ce petit jeu avec Potter et Weasley ?

-Pardon ? Quel jeu ?

-J'ai bien vu à quoi vous jouez.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

-Je te demande pourquoi ils te touchent pendant les cours.

-Nous somme amis, c'est normal d'entrer en contact les uns avec les autres.

-Si je comprends bien, c'est normal de caresser sa meilleure amie pendant les cours ?

-Ils ne me caressent pas !

-Pardon, ils te masturbent ouvertement pendant les cours.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-C'est juste indécent.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

-Tu as une cicatrice ?

-Pardon ?

-Ta cicatrice sur ton…

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Laisse tomber.

Malefoy avait accéléré et la planta au détour d'un couloir. Mais elle le rattrapa bien vite et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Comment es-tu au courant Malefoy ? Répond !

-J'ai… Juste vu ta cicatrice en Potion.

-Mais bien sur. Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile !

-Je ne te prends pas pour une imbécile !

-Dans ce cas, explique-moi comment tu as pu voir une cicatrice inexistante !

-Donc, tu admets que tu tailladé les veines.

-Comment… Comment sais-tu ? C'était toi ? C'était toi l'enfoiré qui m'a sauvée ? S'écria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col.

-Ouais. Ca te pose un problème ? Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'échapper à ses problèmes. Il faut y faire face Granger, il faut savoir affronter la vie !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir, mais non ! Il a fallu que tu joues les héros et que tu me sauves ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas aussi tard ?

-Si tu m'expliques, je t'explique.

-Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer Malefoy.

-Je ne crois pas. Dis-moi qui t'as fait quoi, où et comment.

-Dis-moi _pourquoi_ tu m'as sauvée et peut-être que tu ressortiras de ce couloir en vie.

-Parce que ce n'est pas une solution. Demande de l'aide, il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour t'aider. Tu en as parlé à Potter et Weasley ? Ou à McGo ? A Dumby ? Tu n'es pas comme moi, tu n'es pas seule alors je refuse de voir quelqu'un qui peut se faire aider mourir en prétendant être un cas désespéré.

Elle le lâcha et baissa la tête.

-Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas essayé ? Parce que tu penses que je n'en ai pas parlé à Harry et Ron ? Parce que tu penses que c'est simple ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était simple, j'ai juste dit que tu peux te faire aider, et donc, d'en parler à Saint Potty et la belette.

-Mais je le leur ai dit ! Parce que tu crois qu'ils en ont quelque chose à foutre ? Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

-Parce que ce sont eux la cause du problème ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle qui s'était promis de ne rien laisser transparaitre, ne pas laisser sa détresse et sa douleur s'exprimer laissa couler une seule et unique larme sur sa joue. Et ce, devant son pire ennemi. Encore qu'elle ne savait pas où étaient réellement ses ennemis et… Avait-elle seulement encore des amis ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas.

-Granger, si tu ne m'en parle pas, parle-en au moins à quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance.

-Je n'ai confiance en personne. Ils étaient les personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

-Il va bien falloir que tu en parles à un moment ou à un autre.

-Hermione ! On commençait à s'inquiéter, l'interpella Harry en lançant un regard noir à Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait Malefoy ?

-C'est bon Harry, ce n'est pas de sa faute, lui affirma Hermione.

-Tu vois Potter, je ne fais pas pleurer les filles, _moi_.

-Parce que tu t'en soucies maintenant ?

-Et voilà la belette qui s'amène. Retournez vite dans vos dortoirs avant que je n'enlève des points à votre maison. Et Granger finit sa ronde avec moi.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, rétorqua Ron.

-Nous n'avons pas fini. Et, que ça te plaise ou non, nous n'avons pas le droit de faire nos rondes _seul_, la belette.

Ron soupira et Harry lâcha Hermione en lui lançant un regard entendu. Ils partirent et les deux préfets les regardèrent. Dès qu'ils eurent tournés, Hermione lança à Drago un regard reconnaissant. Mais Drago ne le vit pas, il était trop occupé à essayer de les trucider du regard.

-Drago ?

Il se tourna enfin vers elle.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous n'avons pas fini de discuter.

-Mais…

-Tu voulais partir ?

-Non. Ca ne fait que retarder l'échéance. Finissons-en vite, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient trop énervés quand j'arriverais.

-Comment ça énervés ? Tu ne fais que faire ton devoir de préfète.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois préfète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font ?

-Rien.

Elle reprit la marche et il la suivit.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu peur de retourner dans ton dortoir ? Tu sais que tu peux demander à Dumby d'intégrer l'appartement des préfets-en-chef.

-Si je le fais, ça empirera encore.

-Comment ça, _encore _? Explique-toi à la fin !

-Je ne peux pas en parler.

-C'est ce que tu fais depuis dix minutes ! Tu en parles mais tu n'expliques pas ! J'ai bien vu que tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ce soir, j'ai bien vu que tu as peur de leur réaction, j'ai bien vu que tu souffres de quelque chose et qu'ils en sont la cause, et j'ai conscience que je ne peux pas te forcer à en parler, mais essaye d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, ça te soulagera peut-être.

-La seule chose qui pourrait me soulager serait leur mort pure et simple.

-Alors détruit-les comme ils t'ont détruite.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tuer Harry revient à laisser le champ libre à Voldemort. Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas.

-Alors brise tous les liens qui te relient à lui sans pour autant le tuer.

-Je ne peux pas, il me retrouverait où que j'aille ! Tu ne comprends pas, je suis enchainée à lui !

-Mais par quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te relie à Potter à ce point ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Drago hocha vivement la tête.

-Je suis son jouet ! Je suis _leur_ jouet ! Un putain de jouet qui les amuse et qu'ils s'amusent à détruire inlassablement ! Je ne suis qu'une marionnette entre leurs mains, rien de plus !

-Explique-toi, je ne comprends rien. Moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient tes meilleurs amis !

-Cela fait déjà un an qu'ils ne sont plus mes meilleurs amis.

-Que t'ont-ils fait ?

-Ils… Me forcent, je n'y peux rien. J'ai perdu toute volonté et toi, tu m'as empêché de mourir. Je me suis expliquée. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ?

-Parce que… Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Et tu m'as mentit.

-Pousse-moi à bout et peut-être que je craquerais.

-Tu es désespérant.

-Potter et Weasley n'avaient pas à te faire ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Où est passé la Hermione que je connaissais ? Celle qui lève la main avant que Severus n'ait finit de poser sa question ? Celle qui s'insurge à chaque fois que j'insulte un de ses amis ? La sang-de-bourbe au sang chaud ? Déjà avant les vacances tu semblais… déprimée. Maintenant, j'ai une excellente raison de détester ces deux imbéciles.

-Cela ne m'explique rien.

-Si je t'ai sauvé, c'est parce que tu es la seule personne qui me donne vraiment envie d'aller en cours. Parce que tu réponds à ce que je dis, parce que tu as toujours réponse à tout et parce que tu es la seule personne qui arrive à m'énerver aussi vite et à me faire perdre totalement le contrôle. Ca te va comme explication ?

Elle se tut quelques instants avant de répondre, hésitante :

-Je… Ne savais pas que tu pensais tout ça. Mais tu aurais pu me laisser mourir, ça aurait fait une sang-de-bourbe en moins à éliminer.

-Et tout serait redevenu gris et sans goût. _Ca, _je ne le permettrais pas.

-Alors tu préfères me regarder souffrir à me voir mourir ? C'est plus amusant ?

-Non, je veux juste que tu mettes un peu de couleur dans cette vie merdique qu'est la mienne.

-Je ne sers qu'à ça ?

-Non, pas du tout. Lorsque tu ne vas pas bien, ça n'a pas le même effet. Les couleurs sont plus… Fades. Elles sont déjà fanées avant d'être apparues. Et ça, c'est nul.

-En gros, pour faire ton bonheur, il faut que j'aie le mien ?

-C'est à peu près ça. Mais toujours dans une relation de haine.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu te contentes de couleurs fanées pendant encore longtemps.

-Hermione, tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un te touche. Ni même que quelqu'un te frôle dans les couloirs. Et moi, je me pose des questions. Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu en arrives à de telles extrémités ? Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu veuilles mourir ? Que t'ont-ils forcée à faire ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas, se récria-t-elle.

-Il va bien falloir que tu finisses par en parler !

Il avait dit cela en l'attrapant par le bras et la forçant à le regarder.

-Lâche-moi. Je _t'interdis_ de me toucher.

Il ne n'obtempéra pas.

-Lâche-moi !

Il la toisa du regard en guise de défi. Elle essaya désespérément de se dégager.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Elle s'écroula.

-Ne me touche pas… Je t'en supplie, ne me touche pas… Lâche-moi…Laisse-moi…

-Je te lâcherais lorsque tu m'auras expliqué ce qui se passe avec Potter et Weasley.

Elle se dégagea subitement de son emprise et le planta là. Elle entendit les pas de Drago qui la suivait mais ne le laissa pas passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Une fois dans sa salle commune, elle ne s'y attarda pas et courut se réfugier dans son dortoir où elle ferma les rideaux d'un coup sec et leur lança un « _collaporta »_ puis un sort de silence. Elle pleura de plus belle, se demandant si Drago n'allait pas aller voir Harry et Ron pour leur poser des questions. Cela allait encore empirer. Ils la tortureraient plus, la prendraient plus, la forceraient plus, lui donneraient encore plus d'ordres, la ferait chanter, la détruirait encore plus – si c'était possible.

Mais Drago n'en fit rien, ce qui la rassura quelques peu. Deux saisons passèrent, six mois pendant lesquelles ils ne cessèrent pas leur traitement. Ils lui ordonnaient de faire leurs devoirs, de les servir ; elle était devenue un elfe de maison pour ses deux tortionnaires. Ils la prenaient où ils le voulaient, quand ils le voulaient, parfois entre deux cours, parfois dans leur dortoir, ou dans la salle sur demande, ils la faisaient réaliser tous leurs fantasmes et plus encore… Mais elle restait digne et gardait sa réputation de miss-je-sais-tout en ayant les meilleures notes possibles à chaque devoir et se noyait dans le travail pour oublier un peu sa douleur…

Le lundi dix mars, cependant, en cours de Potion, pour la première fois depuis presque sept ans, Hermione Granger, première de sa promotion depuis son entrée à Poudlard, fit exploser son chaudron sous les yeux ahuris de ses camarades de classe. Même l'autre bâtard graisseux, chauve-souris des cachots, Severus Rogue, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et se figea.

-Je… Pardon, je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, la rassura Harry avec un sourire qui se voulait compatissant.

-Ou… Oui, c'est ça, ce n'est pas grave.

-Miss Granger ?

-Oui, professeur ?

-Je… Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas professeur, je suis désolée.

Elle se demandait _pourquoi_ cette foutue potion lui avait explosée à la gueule, _pourquoi_ il avait fallu que ce soit une potion de filtre d'amour qui lui explose à la figure... Comme si elle en avait besoin ; elle s'avait d'ors et déjà qu'Harry et Ron allaient lui faire payer son faux pas… Elle devait trouver une explication !

Elle sortit donc de sa torpeur et chercha frénétiquement dans son livre.

-Je dois avoir mit un mauvais ingrédient au mauvais moment… Ou alors, j'ai utilisé une mauvaise formule, je me suis forcément trompée quelque part…

Drago décida d'intervenir.

-Tu ne t'es pas trompée Granger. Il y a une chose que tu ignores sur les potions.

-Et quoi donc Malefoy ?

-Si tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu fais, ta potion se rebelle. Tu devais avoir l'esprit ailleurs que dans ton chaudron, tout simplement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est toujours la même réponse, tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle. En attendant, ton chaudron a explosé.

Le regard d'Hermione se perdit de nouveau et elle murmura pour elle-même.

-C'est impossible, un objet ne peut pas se rebeller, c'est totalement irrationnel.

-Le cours est finit, rangez vos affaires, je me charge de vos chaudrons. Miss Granger, vous restez. Vous aussi monsieur Malefoy.

Les deux intéressés ne bougèrent pas pendant que les autres élèves sortaient de la salle dans la confusion la plus totale. La porte se referma sur Harry et Ron qui regardèrent Hermione d'un regard prévenant. Ou menaçant, allez savoir…

-Miss Granger, je vais vous dire une chose. Un filtre d'amour peut faire exploser le chaudron dans lequel il est contenu si son préparateur ne connaît pas l'amour.

-Je ne vous suis pas professeur.

-C'est simple. Vous n'avez pas une once d'amour en vous. Pas le moindre sentiment positif. Vous n'aimez rien ni personne. Pas même vous-même.

-C'est faux ! Totalement faux ! Comment pouvez-vous prétendre une chose aussi horrible ?

-C'est la magie qui parle, pas moi.

-Granger, je t'avais bien dit que tu serais obligée d'en parler un jour.

-Tu ne sais rien Malefoy, _rien _! Alors tu te la fermes !

-Je savais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Que… Quoi ?

-Miss Granger, depuis la fin de l'année dernière, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Laissez-moi continuer. Vous avez constamment le regard vide, vous ne mangez presque rien, vous ne levez plus la main que par réflexe, vous avez frissonné lorsque j'ai parlé de filtre d'amour, comme si cela vous répugnait. Et Potter et Weasley ne semblent pas remarquer ce qui vous arrive.

-Ou alors en sont-ils la cause, intervint Drago.

Severus fixa Drago qui fixait Hermione un moment puis se ré intéressa à Hermione, qui détourna le regard.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Alors elle mit son plan à exécution. Elle savait que Rogue était un excellent légilimens. Alors, elle lui ouvrit son esprit.

Elle lui montre tout, la soirée où tout avait commencé, puis la deuxième fois, un mois après cette soirée, et les autre fois, les fois où ils la frappaient, les fois où ils lui faisaient faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, où ils la forçaient à les sucer, à se donner en spectacle, les fois où ils la tailladaient…

Puis toutes les fois où elle s'était elle-même scarifiée, les bras, les chevilles, les hanches, la bassin, l'aine…

Et sa discussion avec Drago, qui était devenues sa raison de vivre.

Il sortit de son esprit et elle put voir son regard horrifié.

-Miss Granger ? Puis-je voir vos bras ?

La concernée leva vers lui un regard étonné.

-Fait-le Granger, ne discute pas.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne _voulez_ pas ?

-Les deux.

Severus lança à Drago un regard entendu et ce dernier se lança sur Hermione pour la plaquer au mur, les bras bloqués au dessus de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ? Lâche-moi !

Elle essaya de se dégager, en vain. Elle se tortilla alors, essaya de le frapper, de le mordre, mais il teint bon et ne lâcha pas prise. Rogue s'approcha d'elle et lui baissa les manches de sa robe.

Alors, tout bascula dans sa tête. Une fois, Harry la plaquait contre un mur, exactement dans cette position et Ron venait lui baisser les manches de sa robe pour la mordre et la couper afin de la faire crier de douleur.

-Laissez-moi, je vous en supplie… Harry, Ron, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi, ne me touchez pas…

Elle sentit la pression sur son corps se relâcher et elle se laissa tomer à terre, en larmes.

Rogue rompit le silence.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave. Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose Miss Granger.

C'étaient exactement les mots de Ron. Il les avait prononcés, le scénario était le même. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se releva donc et entreprit d'enlever sa robe de sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ? Tu ne vas pas te déshabiller tout de même ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

-Non Miss Granger, nous ne somme pas là pour ça. C'est même tout le contraire. Montrez-moi encore vos cicatrices. S'il vous plait.

Elle avait finit de déboutonner sa robe et la laissa tomber. Elle enleva ensuite son pull et se retrouva en débardeur court. Ce qui laissait largement voir ses multiples scarifications.

-Elles sont toutes de vous ?

-Non.

-Qui a fait les autres alors ? Parle Hermione !

-C'est… Ce sont… Ron et…

-Et ?

-Harry.

-Vous n'en n'avez que sur les bras ?

Elle ferma ses yeux d'où s'écoulaient des larmes douloureuses et enleva son débardeur puis ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa un peu. Là, ils purent voir une autre partie non moins négligeable des dégâts que le corps de la jeune femme avait subit. De multiples cicatrices lui mangeaient les bras, des poignets jusqu'à la base du cou, d'autres lui barraient la ceinture abdominale, d'autre encore, moins évidente, suivait son aine. Certaines étaient déjà blanches, d'autres encore rouge et quelques unes, plus rares, étaient marron. A peine cicatrisées. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Sur le corps maigre d'Hermione, il y avait diverses autres traces de sévices. Des bleus, des morsures, des brûlures…

Severus et Drago étaient horrifiés et ne cherchaient pas à le cacher. Ils avaient pourtant vu bien des horreurs. (La faute à qui ? Tonton Voldy !) Mais là, c'en était trop. Ils avaient parfaitement conscience qu'une seule personne ne pouvait pas supporter tout cela. Les premiers instants de stupeur passés, Severus reprit la parole, d'une voix plus blanche que jamais.

-Rhabillez-vous Miss Granger.

Elle s'exécuta sans perdre de temps, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Une fois rhabillée, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois. Drago s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Hermione ?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne savait pas comment agir, elle voyait qu'il voulait l'aider et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle voyait qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même ce qui lui arrivait… Elle regarda la main qu'il avançait vers elle avec horreur – cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un la touche. Il vit l'horreur dans ses yeux et reposa sa main sur son genou. Elle le vit ensuite pleurer. Pas de joie, non, mais de désespoir. Elle pensa qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir pleurer de désespoir, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus le faire depuis bien longtemps… Elle espérait qu'il pleurait pour elle aussi, qu'il comprenait un tant soit peu ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle vivait. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça…

Severus, qui avait jusque là suivit cet échange silencieux, s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Miss Granger, relevez-vous s'il vous plait. Asseyez-vous sur une chaise, le sol est froid et je n'aimerais pas que vous tombiez malade.

Hermione s'exécuta avec un regard encore plus vide mais Drago ne bougea pas. Il resta à fixer le sol devant lui pendant deux minutes avant de se relever et de fixer son parrain, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Severus regardait Drago et elle sentait qu'ils se comprenaient par delà les mots. Ils avaient une relation qu'elle enviait, elle aurait tellement aimé avoir quelqu'un qui la comprendrait d'un regard, quelqu'un qui sentirait son désespoir, sa détresse et son désarroi d'un foutu regard… Mais il n'y avait personne ou alors, ses sentiments paraissaient peu.

-Miss Granger, il faut que vous alliez à l'infirmerie. Il faut que vous vous soigniez.

-Non. Je ne veux pas.

-Miss Granger, soyez raisonnable, il faut que…

-Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre !

Elle se leva et sortit en courant de la salle. Harry et Ron l'attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte et elle s'arrêta à leur niveau en baissant la tête. Ils avancèrent et elle les suivit en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Ils l'entrainèrent dans une salle vide du cinquième étage. Ils verrouillèrent la porte et lancèrent des sorts de silence à la pièce afin que personne ne puisse entrer ou entendre. Ils repoussèrent ensuite les tables contre les murs. Ils mirent ensuite une chaise au beau milieu de la salle.

-Assieds-toi, ordonna Harry.

Elle s'exécuta, la tête toujours baissée.

-Que s'est-il passé, demanda Harry.

-J'ai fait exploser mon chaudron.

-Ca, on a bien vu, merci. Mais pourquoi, insista Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée.

-Elle est désolée ! Tu entends ça Harry ? Elle est désolée, la bonne blague.

Il la gifla.

-Et Rogue ne t'a pas collée ?

-Non.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté pour qu'il te laisse partir ?

-Rien.

-Menteuse !

Ce fût Harry qui la gifla.

-Tu essaies de nous faire croire qu'il ne t'a pas punie pour ce qui est arrivé ?

-C'est la vérité, je vous le jure !

-Ne nous ment pas !

Elle reçu une nouvelle gifle de la part de Ron. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux mais elle les ravala.

-Admettons qu'il ne t'ait pas punie, commença Harry. Que t'a-t-il dit alors ?

-Il a dit que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il était franchement déçu que la meilleure élève de cette école aie fait explosé son chaudron.

-Il n'a pas enlevé de points ?

-Non.

-Et tu penses que l'on va te croire, questionna Ron.

-C'est la pure vérité ; essaya en vain de se défendre Hermione.

Harry lança un regard mauvais à la brune avant d'en lancer un entendu au roux puis de s'avancer jusqu'à Hermione.

-Alors comme ça, Rogue ne nous a pas enlevé de points ?

-Oui. Il a dit que si cela se reproduisait, j'écoperais d'un mois de retenue et que notre maison perdrait 100 points.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombris soudainement et son visage se déforma de fureur.

- 100 points ? Je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer alors !

Il lui décocha un direct dans l'estomac ce qui lui coupa la respiration.

-Maintenant, fait-toi pardonner.

Elle ravala une fois de plus ses larmes et se leva

* * *

C U next week,

Lilith Y.


	2. Chapter 2

PAS TAPER ! Je sais, je suis **désolée** pour le retard ! Pardon, pardon, pardon !

Donc, voilà la suite ! Avant toute insurrection, j'informe que cette fic sera finalement un **three shot** et non un two shot ! (Il m'est psychologiquement impossible de poster plus de dix pages d'un coup, lol… En fait, c'est parce que je trouve qu'un chapitre de plus de 10 pages est trop long à lire sur ordinateur ! N'oubliez pas de faire des pauses toutes les heures ok ? (perso, j'en fais toutes les 24 heures, histoire de dormir… Je rigole !))

Nous pouvons à présent change de sujet.

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! (continuez à l'en laisser surtout ! ^^)

Donc merci à : **Mia, ladymalfoy_94, Luckygirl95, PrettyLo', kadronya, LadyNémésis, Fleur50, kisa-la-tigresse **(from fruit Basket ?)**, marie** et **Shaly **pour leurs reviews !

Ensuite ! Ce chapitre est vraiment **hard** et **explicite **; c'est pourquoi, **le passage entre les deux lignes pleines et en italique est à sauter si vous faites partie des âmes sensibles**** !** Vraiment !

* * *

Elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver, mais elle devait faire face, pour Drago. Elle s'agenouilla devant Harry, lui défit sa braguette et saisit son sexe mou. Durant de longues minutes, elle lécha, suça et aspira ce sexe qui la répugnait tant. Elle les haïssait tous deux pour ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle – un objet, un jouet sexuel.

Elle sentit Harry lui attraper les cheveux, imprimant à sa tête un tel mouvement que le sexe dur et gonfla du brun lui tapait à chaque fois le fond de la gorge – si fort que si ce sexe honni n'avait pas occupé sa cavité buccale. Elle se sentit soudainement soulevée par les hanches puis mise sur ses pieds et sentit sa robe de sorcier disparaître puis sa jupe remonter dans son dos.

* * *

_Elle savait ce qui allait se passer – et cela ne tarda pas à arriver._

_Ron la pénétra sans préavis, à sec. Mais elle n'émit aucun son pouvant trahir sa douleur. Elle avait l'habitude, elle savait que le moindre son les encouragerait et qu'ils la feraient souffrir encore. _

_Ron lui saisit les bras et les tira en arrière, l'obligeant à cambrer le dos. Il lui appuya sur les reins pour qu'elle se cambre plus encore et qu'il s'enfonce toujours plus profondément en elle._

_Chaque coup de buttoir de Ron faisait taper plus fort le sexe d'Harry dans le fond de sa gorge. _

_Elle souffrait. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Si ce n'était plus mentalement que physiquement. _

_Le sexe d'Harry frappait de plus en plus violemment le fond de sa gorge, celui de Ron allait et venait en elle de la même manière et le rythme n'allait pas diminuer – au contraire. _

_Ses pensées allaient vers Drago. Il l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine, il lui avait ouvert son cœur et il voulait qu'elle vive. Il l'avait fait se sentir utile à quelqu'un. _

_Alors il fallait qu'elle tienne. _

_Pour lui._

_Pour Drago._

_Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, même si cela pouvait prendre énormément de temps._

_Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque le sexe palpitant d'Harry s'écrasa au fond de sa gorge avec une violence inouïe, l'étouffant presque. Elle sentit alors le liquide chaud envahir sa bouche._

_-Avale._

_Elle essaya. En vain. La présence de la verge du brun dans sa bouche l'empêchait d'avaler le sperme répugnant qui l'habitait. Elle eut un malheureux hoquet d'horreur en pensant à ce qui allait lui arriver si elle n'avalait pas._

_Elle tenta donc tant bien que mal de faire ce qu'Harry lui demandait. Mais rien n'y fit, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne réussit pas non plus à retenir ses larmes qui commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Ron n'avait pas pour autant arrêté ses coups de rein._

_-Ne pleure pas et avale, s'écria Harry. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, hasarda un Ron haletant._

_-Elle n'obéit pas._

_-Dans ce cas, on va lui apprendre à obéir._

_Les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent et Ron se retira. _

_Trois secondes plus tard, un coup de genoux l'envoyait à terre puis ses deux tortionnaires prirent un malin plaisir à lui déchirer ses vêtements en la frappant. Ils lui cassèrent plusieurs côtes et des hématomes commencèrent à faire leur apparition à divers endroits de son corps. _

_Ils cessèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. _

_Harry approcha le bureau d'un coup de baguette et Ron la fit se relever et la balança dessus sans plus de ménagement. _

_Harry la plaqua violemment sur le dos avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle et de se pencher à son oreille._

_-Alors, tu as fini par avaler ? Ou te faut-il encore de l'exercice ?_

_Elle ne répondit rien, sachant que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses._

_La seule chose qu'elle reçut fut un claque magistrale._

_-Ron, va regarder s'il ne reste pas du sperme par terre._

_-Il y en a, je l'ai vu couler de sa bouche. _

_-Nous allons donc devoir te punir. C'est bête._

_Harry descendit du bureau et lui saisit les bras, les tira en arrière et les attacha avec un corde sortie du néant aux pieds du bureau avant de reprendre sa position sur Hermione qu'il embrassa sauvagement, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure au sang. _

_-Et si on appelait Colin pour qu'il prenne une photo de toi dans cette position ? Imagine un peu ce que dirait la Gazette ; Hermione Granger, Meilleure amie du Sauveur d'adonne à des pratiques plus que douteuses ! J'aimerais bien voir ta tête lorsque l'article paraitra. _

_-Non, s'il te plait… je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça…_

_Elle avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui l'horrifia._

_-Vraiment ? _

_Elle détourna la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. _

_-Dans ce cas, je vais m'amuser un peu…_

_Sans plus attendre, Harry glissa son bassin jusqu'à atteindre le pubis de la brune._

_Il posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine pendant que Ron écartait les jambes de la brune et les posait sur ses épaules avant d'enfourner son sexe toujours gonflé de sang entre les fesses d'Hermione. _

_Harry malaxa sauvagement les seins de la brune pendant un court moment avant de se pencher et d'y poser aussi ses lèvres. Il les lécha, les pinça, les mordit violemment, arrachant des cris de douleur à la brune. Il commença ensuite à descendre avec sa langue le long du flanc d'Hermione et le mordit sauvagement en plusieurs endroits, y laissant à chaque fois des marques sanguinolentes. _

_Il finit par se redresser et fit apparaître une bougie dans sa main. _

_Il s'amusa longuement à verser la cire chaude sur les plaies encore à vif d'Hermione, la faisant crier de plus belle. Ron finit par éjaculer. _

_Mais ce n'était pas finit, elle le savait._

_Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; Harry se leva, se glissa entre Ron et les jambes d'Hermione avant de s'asseoir sur la brune, ramenant les jambes de cette dernière sur son torse meurtri avant de s'asseoir sur son estomac, lui écartant et lui maintenant les jambes._

_-Vas-y Harry, je regarde. Ca m'a toujours excité de te voir lui faire ça._

_Harry lui sourit et commença sa besogne. Il mit d'abord deux doigts de chaque main dans l'anus d'Hermione et écarta la peau autant qu'il le pouvait. Il demanda de l'aide à Ron qui ne se fit pas prier pour enfoncer toute sa main dans l'orifice ainsi meurtri. _

_Hermione cria de plus belle. _

_Harry et Ron sourirent._

_Le roux prit ensuite un malin plaisir à lécher le sexe de la brune. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'Harry de lui demande se remplacer deux de ses doigts dans son anus, libérant ainsi sa main droite. Mains qu'il ne tarda pas à enfoncer dans le sexe d'Hermione, lubrifié par la salive de Ron. _

_Hermione cria plus encore. Elle ne pouvait que supplier – bien qu'elle savait que ses suppliques n'empêcheraient rien. _

_-Tu sens ma main Harry ?_

_-Oui, je crois._

_-Tu veux vérifier ?_

_-Avec grand plaisir._

_Les suppliques d'Hermione redoublèrent. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle les sentit bouger en elle, se chercher et, surtout, la faire souffrir. Ils sortaient leurs mains pour mieux les enfoncer et essayaient de se toucher en elle, écartant les doigts, pinçant comme ils le pouvaient ses muqueuses. Et elle ne pouvait que supplier, ses côtes brisées la faisant trop souffrir, ses bras étant attachés aux pieds du bureau et ses jambes étant bloquées par le bassin d'Harry. _

_Elle voulait mourir, juste mourir. Tant pis pour Drago, elle le retrouverait peut-être après la mort. _

_Soudainement, tout s'arrêta. _

_Harry était toujours sur elle et Ron toujours devant Harry, mais ils avaient retiré leurs mains. _

_Elle fut soulagée lorsque le poids d'Harry quitta son ventre puis lorsque ses liens libérèrent ses bras meurtris._

_Et elle se sentit tourner. Enfin, le bureau tournait avec elle dessus. Juste un quart de tour vers la gauche. Puis un autre vers la droite et elle fut mise sur le ventre. Et ses bras furent saisis de nouveau et ses poignets et ses chevilles attachés aux pieds du bureau. Et Harry lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le voie._

_-Tu as été très méchante aujourd'hui, Hermione. Ta punition sera donc très longue…_

_Il lui lâcha la tête et sortit de son champ de vision. _

_Une masse s'abattit subitement sur son dos, faisant jouer les os de ses côtes cassées les uns contre les autres – et la faisant atrocement souffrir. _

_Et la scène commença. Elle fut mordue dans le dos, griffée, coupée et ses plaies furent remplies à la cire pendant que l'autre garçon lui frappait violemment les fesses avec divers objets qu'elle ne vit pas. Lequel des deux la mordait et lequel la frappait, elle n'aurait pu le dire._

_Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'asseoir sans douleur pendant un temps. _

_Celui sur son dos se releva en prenant appui sur ses omoplates et sauta par-dessus sa tête. C'était Ron. _

_Il lui présenta sa queue gorgée de sang et lui releva la tête en lui tirant les cheveux. _

_Avant de lui enfoncer son pénis jusqu'au fin-fond de sa gorge. _

_Il lui imprégna rapidement un mouvement soutenu de va-et-vient à l'aide de son bassin et imprima le même à la main qui tenait la tête d'Hermione._

_Deux mains saisirent chacune une de ses fesses et les écartèrent l'une de l'autre avec violence juste avant qu'une verge gonflée de plaisir ne vienne s'enfoncer comme un dard dans son rectum et qu'elle prenne rapidement le même rythme que celle de Ron._

_Ils allaient toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite et ils finirent par se libérer en elle et se retirèrent, la laissant pantelante et pleurant attachée au bureau. _

_Ils la détachèrent avant de lui ordonner de se lever._

_Ce qu'elle fit. Non sans mal. _

_Ron s'assit sur une chaise et enleva pantalon et caleçon avant d'écarter les jambes et de fixer la brune._

_-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

_Oui. Elle savait. C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha, s'agenouilla et le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche. _

_Il se releva et l'envoya une nouvelle fois à terre dans le mouvement. _

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est moche toute cette cire… _

_-Ouais, répondit Ron. Il faudrait que l'on la lui enlève. A toi l'honneur._

_Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il saisit Hermione par les cheveux, la souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Ron quelques seconde auparavant. Là, il s'assit sur elle et entreprit de lui arracher chaque bout de cire maintenant froide. Il la faisait crier et cela lui plaisait. _

_Ron s'était rhabillé et prit la place d'Harry. Il la fit se retourner sur la chaise en lui appuyant fortement sur les épaules avant de commettre les mêmes actes qu'Harry avant lui._

_Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur torture, ils remirent la salle en état d'un coup de baguette et partirent, laissant Hermione seule dans cette salle sordide._

_Ce ne fut que lorsque sa respiration se fut calmée et sa douleur quelque peu atténuée qu'elle se décida à se lever._

_Difficilement, elle se mit sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers le tas que formaient ses habits en lambeaux. _

_Elle réussit à en extraire sa baguette et se soigna autant qu'elle le put, ne voulant laisser aucune trace visible. Ensuite, elle répara ses habits et se rhabilla avant de sortir de la salle et de se diriger dans les toilettes du deuxième étage._

_

* * *

  
_

Arrivée dans les toilettes, elle se laissa tomber sur une des cuvettes après avoir verrouillé la porte et laissa ses larmes couler librement.

Ils avaient recommencé. Et à chaque fois, c'était plus violent, plus douloureux. A chaque fois elle se sentait plus salie. A chaque fois elle en ressortait plus meurtrie et blessée que jamais.

Mais elle allait tenir. Parce que Drago ne méritait pas d'être aussi désespérée qu'elle l'était.

Elle finit par sortir des toilettes, les yeux rouges et le visage gonflé.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à se morfondre tout en gardant le masque d'indifférence qu'elle s'était forgé depuis le début de ces abus.

Le soir venu, elle fit sa ronde avec Drago, comme chaque jour. Sauf que cette fois, il engagea la conversation.

-On dirait que ton accident de potion a déjà fait le tour de l'école.

-Oui. Mais je m'y attendais.

-Ca arrive à tout le monde. Et ce n'est pas si dangereux que ça puisque Londubat est encore vivant.

-C'est vrai. Tu penses que Rogue a déjà fait exploser son chaudron ?

-Oh oui ! Plus d'une fois. Il a même finit avec la moitié du visage bleue une fois.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Je l'ai échappé belle dans ce cas. Mais tu crois que ce qu'il disait est vrai ? Que je n'aime personne ? Pas même moi-même ?

-La magie ne ment pas. Mais cela peut changer non ?

-Alors explique-moi comment y arriver.

-Pour t'aimer toi-même ?

-Oui.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer quelque chose que je ne connais pas.

-Alors pourquoi cette foutue potion ne t'a pas explosé à la figure ?

-Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un pour qui je suis prêt à donner ma vie.

-Ta mère ?

-Presque. Mais non.

-Alors qui ?

-Tu ne sauras pas.

-Mais allez, parle !

-Je resterais muet comme une tombe !

-Drago Malefoy ! Parlez immédiatement !

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui tira la langue et allongea le pas. Elle le rattrapa et il accéléra encore. Bientôt ils coururent dans les couloirs. Ils croisèrent des fantômes et les ignoraient royalement, trop occupés à courir pour leur prêter attention. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de divination, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie où ils se laissèrent tomber l'un à côté de l'autre sur les coussins qui tapissaient le sol.

-Alors ? Vas-tu parler ?

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu lui as montré et pas à moi.

-Montré quoi ?

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé à Severus l'accès à tes souvenirs alors que me l'as refusé ?

-C'est… Compliqué.

-Hermione…

-Non, s'il te plait, pas cette fois.

Elle fermi les yeux et ressentit la douleur des plaies pas encore cicatrisées dans ce dos, ce qui la fit grimacer.

-Hermione, j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Il m'a dit que tu as besoin de moi. Mais je me fiche de savoir si c'est vrai ou non, je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant, que tu recommence à mettre de la couleur dans mon monde.

-En fait, tu es vraiment égoïste.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi et moi seul. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, quitte à y laisser ma vie.

-Tu t'es vendu tout seul. Mais pourquoi veux-tu donner ta vie pour moi ? Je suis inutile, je ne suis qu'un objet, une chose, alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es la seule personne pour qui je reste ici ! Parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir éclairer ma journée, la seule qui a le pouvoir de mettre de la couleur dans mon monde gris et terne. C'est pour cela que je t'ai sauvée, que je refuse de te voir mourir, je refuse de te voir souffrir, je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait un quelconque droit sur toi ! Jamais je ne te laisserais mourir, et certainement pas à cause de cet imbécile de Potter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il doit sauver le monde sorcier qu'il a le droit de te détruire _toi_. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il doit sauver le monde sorcier qu'il doit détruire le mien, tu saisis ?

-Jusqu'où pourrais-tu aller pour qu'il arrête ?

-Le tuer, le torturer, l'immoler par le feu, le faire souffrir cent fois ce qu'il t'a fait souffrir…

-Tu es malade Malefoy. Totalement atteint.

-Je sais.

Elle rit. Ce n'était qu'un petit rire timide, mais cela fit sourire Drago.

-Voilà enfin une magnifique couleur.

Son étonnement était parfaitement visible sur son visage.

-Ton sourire donne la plus belle des couleurs.

-Laquelle ?

-Bleu ciel avec quelques nuages moutonneux. Absolument apaisant.

-T'es franchement atteint.

Il se rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Je sais. Accepterais-tu de devenir ma muse ?

-Ta muse ?

-Laisse tomber…

-Drago Malefoy, explique-toi immédiatement !

-De toute façon tu es déjà ma muse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Rah ! Tu m'énerves ! Toi et tes énigmes ! Tu vas finir par rattraper Dumbledore à ce rythme !

-Hé !

-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle faussement étonnée.

-Ne me compare pas à cet enfoiré, tu veux ?

-Ca donne quelle couleur quand je te dis ça ?

-Rose.

-T'es amoureux de Dumbledore ?

-N'importe quoi ! Je déteste le rose ! C'est la même couleur lorsque j'entends parler de Potter ou Weasley !

L'expression de douleur revint sur le visage de la rouge et or – douleur due cette fois aux plaies qui couvraient son postérieur.

-C'est noir.

Elle le regarda, de nouveau étonnée.

-Qu'est-ce qui est noir ?

-Tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est la couleur de ta douleur.

-Pardon.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

-Parce que c'est noir.

Il se tut.

-Quelle couleur ça a quand je réponds à tes invectives débiles ?

-Hum… Les plus belles couleurs. Une véritable explosion. C'est pour ça que je ferme les yeux, histoire de pouvoir en profiter au maximum avant que tu ne partes et qu'elles disparaissent avec toi.

-Alors il faudrait que je sois toujours à tes côtés pour qu'elles soient magnifiques ?

-Oui. Il faudrait que tu sois toujours _heureuse_ à mes côtés.

-Ah.

Nouveau silence.

-Tu peux me toucher ?

Elle se redressa à son tour.

-Pardon ?

-Essaye de me toucher Hermione. Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Je… Drago, je ne pense pas y arriver, je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as même pas essayé.

-Mais tu l'as bien vu, je ne peux toucher personne.

-Parce que ce sont ces personnes qui te touchent sans que tu ne les y aies autorisées ! Essaye de les toucher _toi_, ne les laisse pas te toucher ! Ne laisse pas les évènements décider pour toi, réagis !

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Hermione, regarde-moi.

Elle les rouvrit et plongea son regard noisette dans celui acier de Drago.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi lorsque tu me touche.

Et elle tendit la main, hésitante. Elle allongea le bras et fermi les yeux, l'anxiété apparaissant sur son visage. A peine l'eût-elle effleuré qu'elle retira vivement son bras et se détourna. Elle revit alors tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi et se sentie salie. Elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher un être aussi pur que Drago, il n'avait rien demandé.

-Hermione ?

Elle ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas infliger à Drago le spectacle de ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, bredouilla-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi le problème. Je suis vraiment désolée, je voulais le faire, je voulais y arriver mais mon corps en a décidé autrement.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Puis Drago reprit.

-J'attendrais. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, j'attendrais que tu soies prête.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, le visage de nouveau ravagé par les larmes.

-Tu serais prêt à m'attendre ?

-Même si cela doit durer des années, je t'attendrais. Je le promets.

Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit timidement.

-Ce n'est pas le véritable Drago Malefoy que j'ai devant moi… Je dois rêver.

-Dans ce cas, rêve Granger, mais rêve bien du prince des serpentards !

Elle rit de nouveau, d'un rire un peu plus franc que le précédant, puis le silence revint. Un silence détendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ta muse » ?

-Quand je te demande de devenir ma muse ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerais t'avoir comme modèle. J'ai toujours essayé de te dessiner, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était parce que tu n'étais pas devant moi.

-Qu'es-ce que c'était que ce _quelque chose _?

-Un éclat, une saveur… Une couleur, tout simplement.

-Donc tu voudrais que je pose pour toi ?

-Non, pas que tu poses… Enfin, si, que tu poses, mais pas seulement.

-Quoi d'autre alors ?

-Que tu m'offres ton sourire.

-Je ne te suis pas.

-J'aimerais que tu me souries sincèrement au moins une fois. Tu sais, ce sourire que tu avais lorsque tu étais avec Krum, celui que tu avais lorsque tu arrivais première aux examens blancs…

Il hésita et continua dans un souffle :

-Celui que tu as perdu et que je veux à tout prix revoir au moins une fois sur ton visage.

Tout se fit alors clair dans l'esprit de la brune. Devenir la muse de Drago impliquait de lui appartenir un tant soit peu. Et cela lui faisait peur. Mais elle le remerciait pour cette attention qu'il lui portait et pensa alors qu'il était franchement égoïste, ce qui l'amusa. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer plus encore dans cette histoire.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Drago. Je crois que je suis heureuse que tu me dises tout ça, mais je suis aussi désolée parce que je ne peux pas te l'offrir. Je suis désolée.

-Tu ne peux peut-être pas me l'offrir _maintenant_, mais qu'en sera-t-il demain ? La semaine prochaine ? Le mois prochain ? Je veux réellement t'aider Hermione, ce n'est pas une blague.

-Très bien, j'accepte d'être ta muse.

Il la regarda, surprit, puis lui sourit aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter dans la salle de divination et furent réveillés par un elfe de maison qui leur apprit que les cours allaient commencer vingt minutes plus tard. Ils se levèrent en trombe et allèrent se changer et chercher leurs affaires avant de se rendre à leurs cours respectifs.

De nouveau, les jours emportèrent les semaines, sauf qu'ils parlaient et qu'Hermione reprenait petit à petit confiance en elle – bien qu'Harry et Ron ne cessaient leur traitement. Presque chaque semaine, de nouvelles cicatrices apparaissaient sur le corps de la rouge et or, mais elle faisait en sorte que Drago ne les voie pas.

Après trois semaines, elle lui sourit, à la quatrième, elle rit de bon cœur et à la cinquième, elle lui attrapa le bras par réflexe alors que Peeves leur faisait une mauvaise blague lors d'une de leurs rondes. Il le lui fit remarquer et elle le lâcha immédiatement en s'excusant.

-Ca prouve que tu as fait du chemin en un peu plus d'un mois. Si Peeves avait fait ça il y a deux semaines, tu ne m'aurais pas attrapé comme tu l'as fait.

-Je… Tu dois avoir raison.

Il roula des yeux en levant les bras au ciel.

-J'ai _toujours_ raison Hermione, tu devrais le savoir !

Elle le regarda, faussement outrée.

-Continuez, monsieur Malefoy, et tout redeviendra noir parce que je me mettrais en colère ! La plus terrible des colères !

Il rit et elle lui sourit.

Puis plus rien. Pendant deux semaines qui parurent étonnamment longues à Drago. Peu à peu, les conversations s'épuisaient, les silences se firent plus longs, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas.

Un mois plus tard, elle semblait avoir replongé dans une phase de dépression – bien que cette phase était moins importante que celle dont l'avait sortie Drago. Il la regardait en biais, lors d'une de leurs rondes, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à remarquer.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu en chien de faïence ?

-Je me demande ce qui te tracasse.

-C'est que… La guerre approche. C'est pour bientôt, je le sens.

-Dans ce cas, Potter va peut-être mourir. Si ce n'est pas Voldemort qui le fait, je le ferais.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Quoi alors ?

-J'ai… Peur.

-Moi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

-Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiètes pas ? Tu pourras mourir à tout moment et tu me demandes de ne pas m'inquiéter ?

-Hermione, je…

-Je ne veux pas Drago ! Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'un foutu mage noir ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures et que je reste ici, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Il se tut et la regarda. Elle le vit hésiter longuement et il dit :

-Je ne mourrais pas Hermione. Si je meure, ce sera uniquement pour te sauver, pour rien d'autre.

-Drago, tu ne mourras pas. Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis !

-Bien capitaine, je ne mourrais pas dans ce foutu combat et je tuerais Potter et Weasley. Sauf si tu me l'interdis.

-Je ne rigole pas Drago, je suis extrêmement sérieuse.

-Je sais.

-Tue-les si ça te chante, mais ne meurs pas.

Elle fit une pause et Drago saisit l'impact de ses paroles et leur importance.

-Je ne mourrais pas si tu me promets de ne pas mourir.

-Je ne mourrais pas. Il faut encore que je pose pour toi, tu te souviens ?

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle commença à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, lui la seule personne en qui elle avait un semblant de confiance dans ce monde. Sa mort signifierait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde et elle mourrait par l'acte qu'il lui avait empêchée de commettre. Ironie du sort. Triste ironie. Oui, elle avait apprit à l'aimer, simplement parce qu'il l'avait empêchée de commettre l'irréparable et l'avait ainsi obligée à souffrir encore un peu. Mais il lui avait donné une raison de vivre, une raison de continuer. Il dut entendre ses pensées parce qu'il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Mais son corps et son subconscient réagirent vivement puisqu'elle sentit une forte bouffée d'angoisse atteindre son esprit et lui demander de se dégager.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me relâcher un peu s'il te plait ?

-Je suis bien comme ça, répondit-il par réflexe.

-Drago, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais…

Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que…

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement, de ce sourire qu'il réservait à elle seule.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas être prêt à t'abandonner. Tu sais combien je suis égoïste et je ne veux te céder à personne. Je refuse de te laisser partir loin de moi, je refuse de te savoir loin de moi je… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'il lui en donnait plus qu'elle n'en méritait – elle, poupée de chiffon et objet sexuel, avait-elle seulement le droit d'être aimée par un ange ? Par quiconque ? Qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur elle ?

-Ce n'est… Pas ça… Je suis vraiment heureuse Drago, tu le sais, mais je ne mérite pas ce que tu me donne et ça aussi tu le sais.

-Je _t'interdis_ de dire ça ! Je t'offre ce que tu mérites, un point c'est tout ! Je te donne tout, mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme, alors sois heureuse ! Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fait-le pour moi. S'il te plait Hermione.

Elle renifla bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de ses manches.

-Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

De nouveau il la serra contre elle et elle l'encercla de ses bras, l'incitant à la serrer un peu plus. Drago profita pleinement de ce contact inespéré mais Nick-quasi-sans-tête sortit d'un mur et les invectiva.

-Le professeur Rogue arrive, jeunes gens, il m'envoie vous prévenir.

-C'est bon Nick, merci, coupa Rogue.

Ils le regardèrent, surpris.

-Je crois que je dérange…

-Non, c'est bon professeur, nous… commença Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Drago, il faut que l'on se voie.

-Maintenant ?

-Après votre ronde. Le plus vite possible.

-Severus ?

Son parrain se tourna vers lui tandis qu'Hermione le regardait effarée.

-Oui Drago ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

-Je t'expliquerais. Profite, c'est tout.

Severus partit en laissant Drago perplexe. Hermione le tira de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « profite » ?

-Rien.

-Il ne veut pas que tu me fréquente ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, sinon il aurait fait les rondes à notre place. Mais ce n'est pas grave, profitons.

Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire bien qu'elle restât pensive. Ils reprirent leur marche, main dans la main, tels deux écoliers.

-La guerre est plus proche que jamais.

-Je sais Drago. Promet-moi de ne pas me quitter.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre à ce sujet Hermione. Une fois la guerre finie, je te retrouverais.

-Et si tu meures ?

-Je t'ai promis de ne pas mourir.

Elle resserra un peu plus sa main autour de la sienne, ce qui le fit s'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers lui, interrogative.

-N'aie pas peur, je tiendrais ma promesse.

-Justement, tu restes un Serpentard.

-Avec toi, je deviens plus que Poufsouffle, une véritable horreur ! Si jamais Pansy ou Blaise ou un autre venait à me voir comme ça, je ne serais plus que le prince déchu des serpentards !

Elle rit à sa remarque et il l'attira de nouveau à lui mais ne l'étreignit pas. Il se contenta de lui caresser la joue en lui souriant tristement. Il était parfaitement conscient que leur prochaine rencontre se ferait sur le champ de bataille. Elle voulait l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots – tout simplement le remercier pour tous ces instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Mais Son inconscient l'en empêchait, parce que cette phrase qu'elle essayait sans cesse d'oublier résonnait dans sa tête à chaque contact physique qu'elle avait avec quelqu'un : _« Tu es sale, ne les salis pas, ils n'ont rien demandé _eux_… »_.

La ronde finie, Drago raccompagna Hermione jusqu'au bas de sa tour. Elle commença à monter les marches tout en réfléchissant. Elle n'avait pas remercié convenablement Drago, par un baiser, _rien_. Et pourtant, elle aurait voulu le faire, lui montrer qu'il était aussi important pour elle qu'elle l'était pour lui – si ce n'était plus. Mais cette phrase, cette putain de phrase ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Tant pis pour cette phrase, elle _devait _le faire – quitte à le regretter, elle savait que Drago saurait apprécier ce geste à sa juste valeur.

Alors elle se retourna et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put en espérant qu'il n'était pas pressé de retrouvé son parrain. Et elle le rattrapa sur le chemin des cachots. Elle le saisit par le bras, le força à se retourner. Ce qu'il fit. Et, sans prévenir, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, laissant ce pauvre Drago prendre lentement conscience de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster de nouveau parce que j'ai énormément de choses à faire (il parait que je passe mon bac à la fin de l'année ! et que la semaine de bac blanc est pour bientôt… Misère de misère…)

Bref ! Laissez une review si vous avez aimé – et si vous aimez toujours – bref, à votre convenance !

C U next time ;

Lilith Y.

**P.S: J'attends toujours six reviews minimum pour poster la suite!**


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite et la fin de ce threeshot! j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, et n'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fictions et à aller sur mon site (lien sur mon profil)

En tous cas, un grand merci à **Fleur50** et à **marie **pour leurs gentilles reviews qui m'ont tant fait plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

De retour dans son dortoir, elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et regarda un long moment le plafond avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle ne vit pas Drago aux banquets le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. Pendant deux semaines.

Deux semaines durant lesquelles, Harry et Ron se déchainèrent, la détruisant de plus en plus. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert. Il arrivait même parfois qu'elle ne parvienne plus à bouger pendant quelques heures et qu'elle reste ainsi allongée à même le sol froid jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve l'usage de ses membres. Il lui était aussi arrivé une fois de s'évanouir, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à ses deux « _amis_ » qui avaient alors prit un malsain plaisir à perpétrer leurs actes ignobles.

Mais elle tenait. Pour Drago.

Plus que jamais, elle sentait la guerre approcher. Quelque chose se tramait dans le parc. Elle pensa alors à Drago. Elle espérait qu'il était là, quelque part dans cet immense parc qui s'étendait par-delà la vitre, mais elle redoutait aussi de le rencontrer et qu'il soit mort, ou blessé voire sous l'emprise de l'impérium…

Elle vit les mangemorts arriver de tous côtés, envahir le par et ses camarades leur faire face.

Les morts commençaient déjà à tomber. Et elle, elle regardait ce massacre du haut d'une fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, Drago était là, quelque part sur le champ de bataille et il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, qu'elle s'enfuie avec lui, qu'ils partent loin de cette accalmie…

Elle reconnu – et elle-même ne sut pas comment – le professeur Rogue qui se faisait relevé par quelqu'un et il disparu tandis que l'autre personne se dirigeait vers le château.

C'était lui, elle le savait.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ne la franchisse et elle s'élança dans les escaliers qu'elle dévala sans même y faire attention. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Drago.

Elle sortit enfin de ce foutu château et manqua de se faire tuer par un sort d'un mangemort, mais elle riposta et vit le mangemort en question s'écrouler de tout son long sur le sol.

Elle reprit sa cours.

Aucune trace de Drago.

Elle pensa qu'il avait eut le temps d'entrer dans le château et y retourna dans l'instant. Elle heurta Harry de plein fouet et manqua de les faire tomber tous les deux.

-Putain Hermione, regarde où tu vas ! Il faut que l'on aille détruire le diadème de Serdaigle, c'est le dernier Horcruxe ! Ron vient de tuer Nagini !

-Vas-y Harry ! Ils arrivent, s'écria Neville derrière le Survivant.

Harry attrapa alors Hermione par le bras et la tira dans les escaliers, laissant Neville régler son compte à un mangemort.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le couloir menant à la salle sur demande. Ils y croisèrent Luna.

-Il se passe beaucoup de choses en bas, j'y vais, détruis cet Horcruxe Harry, s'exclama la blonde.

-Je vais avec elle.

-Non Hermione, tu restes avec moi, se récria Harry.

-Et pourquoi ? De quel droit décides-tu ainsi pour moi ? Va te faire foutre Harry !

Elle suivit Luna dans le couloir et redescendit jusqu'au parc. Une fois dehors, elle tua plusieurs mangemorts et chercha Drago. En vain.

Deux heures passèrent avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. Il s'était figé et regardait fixement… Harry, Narcissa Malefoy et Voldemort. Le maitre des ténèbres lança le sortilège de la mort et Harry tomba, recevant le sort en pleine poitrine. Narcissa alla vérifier le pouls d'Harry – et il semblait être mort.

Hermione hésitait entre sauter de joie parce qu'un de ces tortionnaires était mort, et entre le fait qu'elle devrait maintenant se cacher pour survivre à cause d'un enfoiré de serpent visqueux… Dont le rire figea un instant la bataille avant que les mangemorts ne se remettent à tuer avec une joie non dissimulée. Drago s'effondra à genoux.

Voldemort se retourna et aperçut Drago.

-Toi ! Tu tues mes partisans en prétendant en être un toi-même ! Sale petit con !

Voldemort s'approchait dangereusement de lui, ne paraissant pas décidé à le tuer. Mais il allait le faire.

C'est pourquoi elle se mit à courir et qu'elle se plaça juste entre Drago et Voldy alors que ce dernier allait lancer le sort de la mort.

Mais l'impossible se produisit. Quelqu'un s'était interposé entre elle et le seigneur des ténèbres.

Dumbledore.

C'est lui qui reçut le sort en pleine poitrine, lui qui s'écroula, lui qui la fit s'écrouler sur Drago… Pas elle, pas Drago, mais Dumbledore.

Elle se sentit rattrapée par deux bras musclés tandis qu'elle se sentait écrasée par le poids du corps de feu Dumbledore.

Elle sentit Drago bouger puis brandir sa baguette.

Voldemort allait les tuer tous les deux, sans aucun scrupule.

Mais l'incroyable se produisit. Au loin, elle vit Narcissa Malefoy secouer Harry et ce dernier se releva, courut et lança le sort de la mort sur Voldemort, qui s'écroula sous l'impact. Les mangemorts, qui, jusque là, se réjouissaient de leur victoire, se figèrent. Drago en profita pour en tuer un maximum. Elle tremblait contre son torse. D'une main, il dégagea sans ménagement le corps de Dumbledore et lui empoigna le bras. Le moment de stupeur passé, les mangemorts continuèrent à tuer sans vergogne, reculant peu à peu vers le portail de Poudlard.

Il les fit se lever et il la regarda, droit dans les yeux. Le monde autour d'eux sembla disparaître.

-Tu es vivant, finit-elle par dire.

-Je te l'avais promis non ? Et toi, tu aurais pu mourir juste devant moi ! Comment peux-tu être aussi inconsciente ? Tu es folle ! Totalement folle ! Comment as-tu pu penser que j'aimerais te voir mourir pour _me_ protéger ? Je t'interdis de recommencer quelque chose de ce genre ! Je te l'interdis !

Elle baissa la tête. Elle avait fait ça uniquement pour qu'il reste en vie, uniquement pour qu'il puisse tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Elle se laissa aller lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui. Elle lui devait bien ça. Et elle était vraiment heureuse de le revoir en vie.

-Je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu meures. Surtout par ma faute.

Elle l'encercla à son tour et posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Hermione ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit tristement.

-Je…

Il ne trouva pas ses mots et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, elle ne le repoussa pas. Alors il cella leurs lèvres.

Soudainement, la réalité les rattrapa lorsqu'un sort frôla la tête de Drago et siffla à son oreille. Hermione ne vit pas l'attaquant.

-Lâche cette sang-de-bourbe immédiatement !

Elle le reconnut. Lucius Malefoy.

Drago la serra un peu plus contre lui, en signe de refus. De nouveau, Lucius leva sa baguette.

-_ Avada Kedavra _!

Le sort frappa Hermione en plein milieu du dos.

Elle sentit une intense brûlure mais ne laissa rien paraître et le sort se retourna contre Lucius qui tomba, mort, sur le sol.

Elle entendit le cœur du blond manquer un battement et le sentit horrifié. Il finit par desserrer son étreinte mais teint sa main lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Narcissa qui se tenait déjà à côté du corps sans vie de feu son époux.

Elle refusa d'avancer plus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres du corps de Lucius Malefoy.

Drago se tourna vers elle et elle lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'elle ne voulait pas avancer plus. Il l'étreignit et alla rejoindre sa mère.

Un sort frôla sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle agisse parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Drago meure alors qu'il pleurait son père.

Elle décrivit donc un large cercle en lançant des sorts de protection autour d'eux. Elle en lança une telle quantité et des si compliqués qu'elle tomba assise en tailleur contre la paroi mobile qu'elle avait elle-même érigée.

Elle le vit se lever en même temps que sa mère puis se diriger vers elle.

-Emmène-les loin d'ici, mon père et elle. S'il te plait. Je vous retrouverais, je te le promets mais j'ai encore des choses à faire ici. Ne retourne pas au manoir, la plupart des mangemorts y seront surement. Va chez Severus, il habite dans l'impasse du tisseur. Vas-y et entre chez lui, vous y serez en sécurité.

-Quand reviendras-tu ?

-Dés que j'aurais fait ce que j'ai à faire. Occupe-toi de ma mère, et si je ne suis pas revenu dans trois jours, brule le corps de mon père.

-Mais… Et ta mère ?

-Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas te tuer avec un sort et elle n'a pas assez de forces pour le faire avec un autre objet. Elle est beaucoup plus faible qu'elle en a l'air. Je vais vous raccompagner à l'entrée, et de là, tu les feras transplaner jusque chez Severus.

-Drago, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que tu vas faire.

-Si.

-Non Drago, tu…

-Hermione, je le ferais, quoiqu'il arrive. Maintenant, allons-y. Je relève ma mère et tu transporte le corps de mon père. C'est d'accord ?

Elle marqua une brève hésitation et hocha positivement avant de se lever.

Drago réussi à relever sa mère et Hermione fit léviter le corps de Lucius en suivant Drago. Les barrières qu'avait érigée Hermione autour d'eux les protégea jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient franchi le portail de Poudlard. Là, Drago s'adressa à sa mère.

-Mère, il faut que vous suiviez cette jeune fille. C'est mon amie et elle est là pour nous aider. Elle va vous mener chez Severus, restez-y et ne sortez surtout pas. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours. A bientôt.

-Non, Drago, s'il te plait…Ton père, il faut l'aider, il est gravement blesser et…

Drago secoua la tête.

-Non mère, il est mort. Je suis désolé. Maintenant prenez son corps et partez.

Il étreignit brièvement sa mère et prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, celant leurs regards.

-Je ne mourrais pas Hermione. Je te le jure.

-Reviens vite, je t'attendrais lui répondit-elle simplement avec un maigre sourire.

-Hermione, pardon.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et l'embrassa. Durant leur étreinte, elle pleura et sentit sa larme se mêler aux sienne – la seule qu'il versa.

-Prends soin d'elle. Et surtout, de toi.

Il partit sans se retourner, droit vers son objectif, la protection d'Hermione le suivant lorsqu'il marchait laissant ainsi les deux femmes et le corps de son père exposés à tout danger.

Dès qu'il franchit le portail de l'école, Hermione saisit le bras de Narcissa et celui mort de Lucius et transplana dans l'impasse du Tisseur.

Elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois dans cette rue mais s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi elle les fit transplaner juste devant le mur qui se dressait au fond de ladite impasse.

L'endroit était lugubre, froid, noir et malodorant mais il fallait qu'ils arrivent chez le maitre des potions.

-Où habite Rogue, demanda-t-elle à Narcissa.

Qui ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à regarder le corps de feu son mari que tenait Hermione.

-Madame Malefoy ! Il faut que nous chez Rogue ! Dites-moi où il habite !

Elle avait finit sa phrase en criant bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulut – ce qu'elle mit sur le coup de la panique.

Même si Narcissa ne réagit pas, un habitant de la ruelle ouvrit sa porte et sortit sur le palier et s'approcha d'eux.

Severus Rogue.

-Professeur, il faut que…

-Plus tard miss Granger. Entrez, dépêchez-vous. Viens Cissy, on va chez moi.

-Oh, Severus, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour Lucius, il est au plus mal !

-Entre d'abord, on verra à l'intérieur.

Il les fit entrer dans sa maison.

-Je vais monter le corps de Lucius. Asseyez-vous.

Les deux femmes s'assirent et le silence régna pendant que Rogue montait le corps de Lucius – mais le silence ne dura pas car il revint bien vite.

-Il te faut te reposer Cissy.

-Mais, Lucius, il…

-Plus tard Cissy. Viens, je vais te donner une potion qui te fera dormir. Cela ne vous dérange pas, miss Granger ?

-Non professeur.

-Très bien. Viens avec moi Cissy.

Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Elle en ressortit deux minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Rogue qui la mena à l'étage. Seule Rogue redescendit.

-C'est bon, elle dort. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire miss Granger ?

-Oui s'il vous plait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Du thé, du café, de la tisane, du whiskey pur feu et… De l'eau.

-Du thé s'il vous plait.

Il fit un mouvement de poignet et bientôt une tasse de thé fumante vint se poser dans la main d'Hermione.

-Bien. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Et bien… Les mangemorts sont arrivés, ont envahit le château, Harry – enfin, Drago – a détruit le dernier Horcruxe, Mme Malefoy a fait passer Harry pour mort, Voldemort a essayé de tuer Drago mais je me suis interposée mais Dumbledore nous a tous deux protégés puis Mr Malefoy a essayé de me tuer mais le sort s'est retourné contre lui, puis j'ai accompagné Mme Malefoy et le corps de Mr Malefoy jusqu'ici.

-Et Drago ?

-Il a encore quelque chose à faire à Poudlard. Mais il est protégé.

-Quel genre de protection ?

-Mouvantes et plutôt puissantes.

-Bien. C'est Drago qui vous a envoyé ici ?

-Oui.

Le maitre des Potions parut réfléchir un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Vous avez faim ?

Elle fut un peu surprise.

-Heu… Oui.

-Vous aimez les lasagnes ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est partit pour un plat de lasagne.

Si le moment n'avait pas été aussi grave, elle aurait ri à sa remarque. Voir son professeur de potion dans un tel état de lassitude et de désinvolture n'était pas chose courante.

Il se leva et revint bientôt avec une assiette dans chaque main. Il en tendit une à Hermione puis envoya la tasse se laver d'elle-même dans la cuisine.

Un bruit de porte résonna dans le silence ambiant et Hermione se tourna instinctivement vers la source du bruit. Elle s'attendait à voir quelqu'un apparaître, ou quelque chose, mais le manque de réaction du maitre des Potions l'inquiéta plus encore.

-Professeur, il y a…

-C'est Léo, miss Granger. Mon chat.

-Votre _quoi _?

-Mon _chat_ miss Granger, vous savez, l'animal poilu qui fait ses griffes sur les rideaux et qui fait « miaou ».

Elle esquissa un sourire et ledit chat Léo vint se frotter à une jambe de Rogue avant de lui sauter sur les genoux.

-Tu manges dans mon assiette et tu es un chat mort.

Le chat parut mécontent et sauta à terre avant de partir en direction de la cuisine, la tête haute, la queue levée vers le ciel (non, pas de perversion SVP !) et disparu par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Hermione le suivit des yeux avant de se ré intéresser à son professeur.

-Saleté de chat.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

-Si, mais il a vraiment un sale caractère, c'est tout.

-Un sale caractère ?

-Il est égoïste, colérique, lunatique, infernal, et j'en passe et des meilleures. Il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et après, il vient quémander des caresses ! On aura tout vu !

La brune rit plus franchement, ce qui fit sourire son professeur.

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux, miss Granger.

-Heu… Je… Merci professeur.

Il lui sourit avant de soupirer en entendant le chat miauler depuis la cuisine.

-Je vais aller le nourrir ou il nous importunera toute la nuit. Une véritable plaie ce chat ! Pire que Bella !

-Bella ?

-Bellatrix, la tante de Drago.

-Ah.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hermione l'entendit pester contre L' « abrutit de chat ! » pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées.

Le nom de Drago avait fait remonter en elle des souvenirs : Leur première « rencontre » - la première fois qu'il l'avait obligée à parler – leur premier contact, leur premier câlin, le baiser qu'elle lui avait fait avant qu'il ne parte pour rejoindre Voldemort et celui qu'ils s'étaient fait en se quittant quelques heures auparavant… Et sa silhouette qui s'éloignait…

-Ne pleurez pas miss Granger, il va revenir.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?

-Je connais Drago, il tiendra sa promesse.

-J'espère que vous avez raison.

-J'ai _toujours_ raison miss Granger.

Elle pouffa bien qu'une nouvelle larme s'échappa de son œil.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à Boire ? Un autre thé ?

-Plus de thé, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à dormir.

-Je vous donnerais une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-Dans ce cas, un autre thé s'il vous plait. Merci d'avance pour la potion

-C'est surtout que je n'ai aucune envie de me faire réveiller par des cris en pleine nuit !

Elle se tut et finit son repas – après quoi ils burent un thé fumant dans un silence religieux. Léo vint s'installer sur les jambes d'Hermione et se laissa caresser en ronronnant.

Le thé finit, Rogue envoya Hermione se coucher dans une des chambres du premier après lui avoir fait avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla difficilement et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire. La guerre, le dernier horcruxe détruit, la chute de Voldemort… _Drago_. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, comment il allait… S'il était vivant…

Un cri strident la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle se leva et descendit en trombe. Arrivée au bas des escaliers, elle se figea. Rogue tenait dans ses bras une Mme Malefoy effondrée. C'était elle qui avait crié. Rogue se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard désespéré avant de se ré intéresser à Narcissa Malefoy qui pleurait à chaude larmes tout en s'agrippant à lui. Il la mena s'asseoir avant de s'adresser à Hermione.

-Pourriez-vous nous préparer du thé s'il vous plait miss Granger ?

Hermione acquiesça et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle prit une tasse et fit chauffer la bouilloire avant de s'accroupir pour caresser Léo qui ne demandait que cela. Elle retira la bouilloire du feu lorsque celle-ci commença à siffler, versa l'eau encore frémissante dans deux tasses et y ajouta le thé. Une fois que le thé eut infusé, elle mit les tasses dans des sous-coupes (pas volantes ! Ok, j'me tais…) et retourna dans le salon où elle servit Rogue et Mme Malefoy.

Ils la remercièrent et elle se congédia elle-même dans la chambre que le Maitre des Potions lui avait attribuée, toujours suivie par le chat.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit le dos contre la tête de lit. Léo sauta sur le lit et vint se pelotonner entre ses jambes. Elle le caressa machinalement entre les oreilles et il ronronna.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Rogue lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

-Miss Granger ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Vous venez manger ?

Elle acquiesça, prit Léo dans ses bras et se leva avant de suivre le maitre des potions au rez-de-chaussée.

Narcissa était assise sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide et son buste se balançant d'avant en arrière. Hermione la regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers le maitre des potions.

-Elle s'en remettra, lui annonça-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête tout en se demandant s'il disait cela parce qu'il le pensait ou parce qu'il voulait s'en convaincre lui-même…

Mais cette question ne fit que traverser son esprit toujours accaparé par un Drago qui aurait du être à ses côtés. Et qui n'y était pas.

-Venez vous asseoir miss Granger, vous serez mieux installée pour manger.

Elle n'avait pas vu la petite table collée à un mur la veille ni le matin même, mais maintenant, ce meuble s'imposait à ses yeux – ce qui la choqua quelque peu.

-Depuis… Quand cette table est ici professeur ?

-Depuis des années. C'est juste qu'elle est débarrassée – pour une fois. Vous pensiez que je mangeais toujours sur le canapé ?

-Heu… Oui, mais c'est vrai que c'est aberrant à bien y réfléchir. Techniquement, sans table basse, c'est horrible ! Comment feriez-vous pour boire ? Où poser votre verre ? Et la carafe ? Le chat se jetterait dessus ou boirait dans votre verre ce qui est totalement…Ah, pardon. Je crois que je me suis un peu emportée.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est dans votre nature, on s'y habitue…

Ils allèrent ensuite manger puis le maitre des potions s'occupa de Mme Malefoy pendant qu'Hermione lisait un livre, assise sur le canapé – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de prendre des notes.

Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir sur ledit canapé.

Elle fut réveillée par le claquement d'une porte : celle que Rogue venait de claquer derrière lui alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine.

Elle regarda son professeur, interloquée, puis suivit son regard jusqu'à la cheminée, où les flammes avaient viré au vert, signe que quelqu'un arrivait dans la pièce par cheminette.

Les intrus ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre. La Gryffondor se leva dès qu'elle reconnu Drago et lui sauta au cou avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, la mine inquiète.

-Drago ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que devais-tu faire, que…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnu Ginny qui se tenait toujours derrière Drago.

-Gin' ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici Drago ?

-Je suis venu vérifier les dires de Malefoy.

-Lesquels ?

-Il prétend qu'Harry et Ron t'ont torturée pendant un an.

Le regard d'Hermione se perdit et elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé miteux derrière elle pour s'y rouler en boule. Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et tenta de la rassurer du regard.

-Hermione, hésita Ginny. Hermione ça va ?

-Je… Ginny, je ne voulais pas que tu saches, je suis désolée…

Hermione commença à pleurer.

-Non Hermione, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Donc cette histoire est vraie ? Ils t'ont vraiment fait…_ça _?

-Oui, oui Ginny, ils l'ont fait.

-Miss Weasley, si vous êtes venue ici pour la faire souffrir, je vous mets dehors à coup de pied au derrière.

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour cela professeur, je suis venue ici pour connaître la vérité. Mon frère s'est suicidé devant mes yeux et mon ex-petit ami s'est fait tabassé – à juste titre – juste après la mort de Ron.

-Maintenant que vous savez, vous pouvez partir.

-Severus, elle ne nous veut rien de mal. Un autre de ses frères est mort hier et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ici pour tenter quoique ce soit. Surtout que nous avons tous deux failli être tués par Voldemort.

-_Ne prononce pas son nom !_

-Ca va, ca va, de toute façon, Saint-mais-pas-tant-que-ça Potter lui a réglé son compte.

Severus soupira et retourna dans la cuisine. Ginny s'assit à côté d'Hermione et cette dernière se réfugia dans les bras de Drago lorsque la rousse la toucha.

Hermione parvint, après deux laborieuses heures et l'aide infiniment précieuse de Drago, à tout expliquer à Ginny.

Cette dernière partit sans un mot, sans un regard pour sa meilleure amie ou Drago. Elle passa juste la porte qu'elle ne referma pas derrière elle. Et Hermione embrassa Drago à pleine bouche, pour la première fois.

-Drago, il faut que tu ailles voir ton père, il faut que…

-Mère, il est mort. Il ne se relèvera plus. C'est fini.

-Co… Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

-Allez vérifiez par vous-même si vous ne me croyez pas, mais il est bel et bien mort. Il ne bougera plus jamais.

Narcissa suivit le conseil de son fils – et ne parla plus pendant des semaines après ça

Ce soir là, Hermione mena Drago jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupait. Elle s'assit de nouveau en tailleur sur le lit, le dos collé à la tête de lit. Elle invita ensuite Drago à faire de même. Il prit place à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Elle lui prit la main et ils restèrent là, en silence, pendant un long moment. Elle finit par brise ce silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu devais faire à Poudlard ?

-Je… Je devais te venger. J'en avais besoin.

-Qu'as-tu fais à Harry ?

-Je l'ai laissé baigner dans son sang au milieu de la grande salle. J'espère qu'il a retenu la leçon.

-Drago, tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas grave s'ils…

-Ce n'est pas grave ? Comment ça, ce n'est pas grave ? C'est pire que grave Hermione, pire ! Ce qu'ils ont fait est abject, personne n'a le droit de te faire souffrir ! Personne ! Qui que ce soit ! Je ne pardonnerais pas ta souffrance, je suis le seul qui ai un semblant de droit sur toi et je refuse de céder ce droit à qui que ce soit ! Je tuerais quiconque osera ne serai-ce que penser à toi en mal !

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse et émue.

-Je… pardonne-moi, je suis désolé mais…

-C'est bon Drago, je comprends. Je me demande ce qui va arriver maintenant. Ta mère est encore sous le choc, tu dois t'occuper d'elle, et il faut aussi enterrer ton père, son corps ne se conservera pas indéfiniment.

-Je sais ce qui va se passer. Nous allons enterrer mon père, Severus nous aidera à nous occuper de ma mère et lorsque nous nous serons un peu faits oubliés, je deviendrais Auror. Et je t'épouserais. Si tu es d'accord, bien sur…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse, mais elle ne savait comment la formuler. Et surtout, elle se demandait si elle valait la peine qu'il fasse tant de choses pour elle, si elle le méritait vraiment, s'il ne se lasserait pas d'elle et s'il ne faisait pas cela par pitié.

Elle dut penser extrêmement fort puisqu'il répondit à toutes ses questions sans qu'elle les ait formulées.

-Tu en vaux la peine Hermione, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Tu es la seule à mériter que je te porte autant d'attention. Et un Serpentard reste un Serpentard : il ne fait rien par pitié. L'amour et la haine ponctuent sa vie, mais pas la pitié.

-Dans ce cas, c'est Oui. Sans hésitation.

Il sourit mais ne bougea pas. Il finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de la brune et ne se réveilla que lorsque Severus vint les chercher pour le dîner.

Après le repas, Severus et Drago firent le point sur les choses à faire.

-Il faut enterrer Lucius, Drago. De toute urgence.

-Et où, s'il te plait ? Tu vois un jardin ici ?

-Non, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps.

-Alors brûlons son corps.

-Drago, c'était ton père…

-Je sais, merci, je suis au courant. Mais la question n'est pas là, il faut que son corps disparaisse. Et la seule option que nous avons est de le brûler. Nous ne pourrons peut-être jamais retourner au manoir et je ne vois pas d'autre endroit où il aurait voulu être enterré. Il faut le brûler et nous enterrerons ses cendres au manoir dès que nous pourrons y aller.

-Soit. Et ta mère ?

-Je m'occuperais d'elle, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-C'est d'accord. Mais vous ne pourrez pas rester ici très longtemps. Ils savent que vous êtes ici, ils savent aussi que j'ai trahi le maître des ténèbres, mais pas vous. Il faut que vous vous cachiez.

-Alors tu viens avec nous.

-Non, Drago, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Part avec ta mère et Hermione, ça ira.

-Je refuse de te laisser ici Severus !

-Drago, je…

-Non ! Il est hors de question de partir sans toi ! Je viens de perdre mon père, je ne veux pas perdre mon parrain ! Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide à m'occuper de ma mère, que quelqu'un lui prépare ses potions, que…

Il se tut subitement et son regard se perdit bien au-delà du carreau de la petite fenêtre.

Interpelée par ce silence soudain, Hermione se leva et avança jusqu'à Drago dont les larmes commençaient lentement à couler.

Elle se planta devant lui et lui caressa la joue d'une main hésitante et peu assurée. Il finit par se tourner vers elle et elle lui sourit timidement avant de venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Presqu'aussitôt, il approfondit le baisser en l'enlaçant par la taille.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient seulement deux âmes en peine qui s'étaient trouvées et qui ne se sépareraient plus.

Le charme fut pourtant bien vite rompu par Léo, qui passa entre leurs jambes et les fit sursauter.

Ils se séparèrent donc, quelque peu frustrés mais rassurés par la présence de l'autre.

Draco chercha son parrain des yeux – en vain.

Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, et son parrain finit par répondre. Il était au premier avec Narcissa. Ils montèrent les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre où se trouvaient Narcissa Malefoy et Severus Rogue, les deux ex préfets-en-chef émirent tous deux le même hoquet de surprise.

Narcissa Malefoy pleurait son mari dans les bras d'un Severus Rogue quelque peu… amorphe en fait. Le geste de Narcissa ne semblait pas le surprendre et il ne semblait pas heureux, surpris ou énervé de ce contact et ne tentait rien pour l'empêcher.

Drago finit par sortir de sa torpeur et passa le pas de la porte. Hermione le suivit jusqu'au lit où était allongé le corps de Lucius Malefoy. Drago s'adressa au corps comme s'il était encore vivant.

-Père, je suis désolé de m'être opposé à vous, mais vous devez comprendre. Si vous aviez tué Hermione, vous m'auriez tué, parce qu'elle représente ce que mère représente à vos yeux et il est hors de question que je laisse quiconque s'en prendre à elle. Vous m'avez toujours ordonné de suivre votre exemple, et je le fais : je protège la femme que j'aime, que je vais épouser et avec qui j'aurais peut-être des enfants. J'espère que vous comprenez. (J'ai envie de dire « Amen ! », pas vous ? Ok, ma gueule…)

-Drago, tu… veux vraiment des enfants ?

-Pas sans ton accord.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le corps de son père.

-Reposez en paix, père, rejoigniez nos ancêtre et puissent-ils vous guider dans l'autre monde en paix.

Sa voix se brisa et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

-Drago…

-Ca va aller, c'est juste que… il n'aurait pas du mourir ! La guerre ne l'avait pas tué, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il ait des idées aussi arrêtées ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il pointe sa baguette sur _toi _? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il lance ce sort ?

-Drago… Vient, il faut que tu te laves et que tu te reposes, tu auras les idées plus claires après.

-Je… D'accord mais on ne fait que retarder l'inévitable.

-Qu'est-ce qui est inévitable ?

-Nous devons reprendre notre discussion de tantôt, nous n'avons rien réglé.

-Si. J'ai un cousin qui travaille dans un des crématoriums de Londres et son père est gérant de plusieurs magasins de pompes funèbres. Pour ce qui est de se faire oublier _tous les quatre_, mes grands-parents viennent de décéder et leur manoir en Écosse est vide. Ils me l'ont légué parce qu'ils estimaient mes parents indignes de le posséder, c'est donc moi qui ai les clefs. Il y a aussi une crypte où sont enterrés tous mes ancêtres mais je ne suis pas sure que cela convienne à ton père.

-C'est bon, j'y réfléchirais sous l'eau chaude.

Elle le mena donc jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se lava.

Le lendemain, tous quatre prenaient l'avion de Londres pour l'île d'Islay, où se trouvait le manoir d'Hermione.

Lucius Malefoy y fut enterré, Severus y soigna Narcissa et Hermione y épousa Drago, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Drago devint Auror et Hermione écrivain – mais elle veillait surtout à la santé de Narcissa, Severus ayant été nommé directeur de Poudlard.

Drago et Hermione eurent deux enfants : Lola, qui avait les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père, et Alexander, qui avait les yeux de sa mère et des cheveux blonds ébouriffés comme on en voit rarement.

C'était le premier Septembre, il était 10h50 et Drago et Hermione étaient tous deux sur le quai 9¾ de la gare de King Cross afin que le Poudlard Express amène leur fille ainée jusqu'à la célèbre école de sorcellerie qu'ils avaient quittée 19 ans plus tôt.

Drago regarda Lola droit dans les yeux, inquiet – ce qu'Hermione avait remarqué depuis belle lurette.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Papa ?

-Rien ma chérie, juste quelques mauvais souvenirs.

-Poudlard est si terrible que ça ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… Non, rien, je te le raconterais une autre fois.

-D'accord.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Enfin elle allait monter dans le train qui l'emmènerait dans la plus célèbre des écoles de sorcellerie, enfin. Elle avait attendu ce jour avec tellement d'impatience que Drago Malefoy, son père, refusait de lui raconter la guerre qui s'y était déroulée dix-neuf ans plus tôt, de peur de l'effrayer. Hermione s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla devant sa fille.

-Va-y ma chérie, monte. Tu verras, le voyage va bien se passer. Nous t'enverrons un hibou demain matin.

-D'accord Maman.

Elles s'étreignirent et Hermione laissa Drago prendre sa place. Il l'étreignit à son tour puis les ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

-Au revoir.

-Je vais voir Severus ?

-Oui, il est toujours directeur à ce qui se dit.

-Au revoir alors. A bientôt !

Elle leur adressa un dernier signe de la main alors qu'elle montait dans le train afin d'entamer sa première année à Poudlard.

Drago soupira et saisit sa femme par la taille.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Ca me fait bizarre qu'elle aille déjà là où tout s'est déroulé. Et j'ai un peu peur pour elle avoua-t-il.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien.

-Si tu le dis. En attendant, Winky est seule avec Alexander. S'il se réveille alors que nous sommes absents…

-Ne t'en fait pas, Winky s'en sortira très bien. Et il se réveille rarement avant midi.

Ils se sourirent en pensant à Alexander, magnifique enfant de sept ans qui devait encore paisiblement dormir dans son lit. Une voix hésitante s'éleva derrière Drago.

-Hermione ?

L'interpellée quitta les bras de son mari, apercevant ainsi la personne qui l'interpelait. Elle ouvrit des yeux grands comme des souaffles et se retint de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras tant sa joie était grande.

-Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que… Bonjour Dean.

-Bonjour Hermione, répondit-il. Nous, enfin… Ginny voulait absolument te parler.

La brune se tourna vers la rousse, un peu inquiète.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione laissa les deux hommes discuter entre eux – ils travaillaient tous deux au ministère de la magie et c'est par Dean que Drago obtenait les informations sur Ginny qu'il transmettait à Hermione. Hermione s'approcha donc de Ginny à qui elle adressa un timide sourire. Ce fut la rousse qui engagea la conversation.

-Écoute Hermione, j'aurais voulu te le dire il y a longtemps mais je n'ai pas pu, j'avais trop honte…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ginny ?

-Je… Toute ma famille s'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé avec Harry et Ron, ma mère est désolée, elle voudrait vraiment te revoir et… je m'excuse de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir rien fait…

-Gin', ce n'est pas de ta faute, alors arrête de te morfondre. C'est du passé maintenant, j'ai deux enfants, un mari génial et une belle-mère adorable - quoiqu'un peu dérangée – et j'attends un troisième enfant.

-Tu t'es vraiment remise alors ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'aimerais beaucoup revoir ta famille, mais à une seule condition.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Hermione se tourna vers son mari avec le même sourire.

Elle s'était enfin réconciliée avec sa meilleure amie.

**_Je dédie cette fanfiction à toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées et qui ont été victimes de harcèlement sexuel, de viol ou d'attouchements, et, surtout, qui ont eu le courage de s'en sortir. Je la dédie aussi à toutes ces personnes que je ne connais pas et qui ont subit peu ou prou le même traitement : Battez-vous. Cette fic est aussi un hommage à une personne qui n'a pas eu le courage de vivre avec ce poids. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse et libre, là où elle est. Lilith Yorlane._**

**Voilà !** Il est actuellement 00:53 et j'achève cette fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plus, du début à la fin ! Je tenais beaucoup à ce petit mot de fin (dont la première partie est aussi au début!) Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review!


End file.
